The Land of Dorado
by Luckysee12
Summary: He had promised you the world, and so much more. Anything for his little tomato. Spain x Kid!Reader/Oc; sight Kid!Romano x Kid!Reader/Oc. Adopted from AlchemyNoob
1. My Little Tomato

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

When Spain first got the call from Austria that a new nation had come to be, and that he needed him to take care of her as a favor from friends, he was a little less than willing. He already had Romano, and he didn't think his house could handle anymore disasters. But Austria assured him that the little girl was very nice and cooperative- good at cleaning, too, and Spain still had strong hope that one day he would be known as Boss Spain!

He still had hope… even though Romano still didn't clean, and he only slept, and ate, and he still called him Bastard Spain…

So he agreed that he would take care of the little girl known as Name, to please Austria and make sure that France wouldn't get his hands on her.

Spain sighed and pulled on his yellow vest , setting off on his trip, but not before asking Romano if he wanted to come over to see Italy with him. Of course the stubborn little boy denied and told him he had better things to do as he ate one of Spain's best tomatoes (that he had saved for himself later) and walked off without so much as a goodbye.

Of course despite this Spain still kept his optimistic demeanor and happily trotted to the home of Austria. He was excited to see his little Ita-chan~ and of course bring home his new little sister. But he couldn't help but to wonder what she would be like; how would she act towards him? Would she like him? Would she and Romano get along? Oh, dear god he hoped so. He really couldn't handle two unruly, arguing children. When he got to the mansion like home he was not so surprised to see his cute little Italy sweeping the cobblestone and singing a cheery tune as he worked.

"Ita-chan~" he cooed, catching the attention of the little nation. Said nation smiled and dropped his broom for a hug from the Spanish nation, his arms out wide. "Mr. Spain! Are you here for a visit?" His voice was so sweet and he was so small in Spain's arms that Spain wanted to squeal like a girl every time he saw him. He hugged him close as Italy giggled, then sat him down. "Actually, I was here to talk with Austria. Do you know where he is?"

Italy put a hand on his broom and held it close to his chest. "He said he would be in the Piano Room. I think he's teaching Name her Mozart~" With that Italy bowed and waved goodbye to go sweep the leaves off of the backyard patio. Spain watched how cutely he skipped off. Oh why couldn't he have the younger brother~?

Then, just as he was about to walk off to spend a little more time with his little Italy a beautiful melody began to play. It started out slow, but then started to grow (1) It was a truly unique piece that seemed vaguely familiar to his ears. He followed the sound that effortlessly reverberated off of the walls and filled Holy Rome's castle with eyes wide open.

The music led him to an open door above a few stairs. Inside he could see a happily smiling Hungary watching the piano where a little girl with long, razor straight hair wearing a yellow dress with white long sleeves sat playing the piano with a grinning Austria. Their finger movements were exactly in sync with each other and Spain wondered just how long it had taken Austria to teach her how to do that. Then the song began to slow, and soon stop. Spain wasted no time and clapped, directing all eyes on him. "That was very good!" he complimented happily. The little girl blinked at him, her face dusting with a soft shade of pink. Her hands gripped the skirt of her little dress that she was staring at shyly.

Austria took note of her flustered expression and took her off the piano stool. "Name," he began, taking the chance to push her a little closer to the Spaniard. "This is your big brother, Spain."

(1) I swear, I didn't mean to make a Grinch reference… xD

Well, that's the first chapter!

So, yeah~ I'd love to see some reviews on what you think or some suggestions! :3

-AlchemyNoob

**Again, this chapter wholly belongs to AlchemyNoob.**

**BTW This isn't technically a reader insert, because it's just that the girl's name is literally Name.**


	2. Goodbye

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Quick Note: Forgive my poor Spanish, I'm relying on something I heard on Family Guy to translate… phail? Also, the title is actually translated to The Land of Gold, and has nothing to do with El Dorado.

When Name finally gathered the courage to look at the smiling nation, that had been so kind as to clap for her performance, her cheeks flooded with red. His hair was dark and unruly, and his emerald hues had a light of their own. He had a smile that made her trust that he was a kind person. At the thought he smiled deeper and leaned down on one knee, extracting his hand for her to shake. "Hola chica, miamo es Spain~" Name blushed harder and Spain mentally squealed. She was so shy, and small, and cute~ He decided right then that Name was an angel of a nation, and he would make it his duty to protect her and raise her right.

Name took his hand. It was much larger, and it seemed to completely engulf her smaller one. It was warm, too. "H-Hola Spain, miamo e-s Name," Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what happened next. Spain all but glomped her, taking her into his tight hold where he nearly squeezed her to death. "Aw, you're so cute~ Austria didn't tell me you could speak Spanish ~" In his hold Name felt safe; despite the fact that he was squeezing her so hard.

From the corner of the room where the grand piano sat she could hear Austria huff. "That's because I didn't know. I just found her a week ago; do you really expect me to know everything about her?" Name couldn't see, but she was pretty sure he had a look of annoyance plastered onto his handsome face. "A-actually," Name began as he sat her down onto the tiled floor. "I just learned that phrase when I found out I was coming to live with you," Her face burned as she looked anywhere else but Spain. "So I would know how to greet you properly."

The silence that greeted her ears after saying this made her feel terribly uncomfortable, and she desperately wished for someone to shatter it. She fretted for the worst when five seconds began to feel like five minutes that she had done something wrong, or made a social faux pas. Though lucky for Name the silence that felt eternal only really lasted for a few seconds before she was in Spain's arms again, having the life squeezed out of her as he told her how cute she was.

000

After Austria had scolded Spain for nearly making her pass out from the lack of oxygen in her small lungs it was time that Name headed off to Mr. Spain's house. Before she left though she bid her farewells to Miss Hungary with a big hug and a kiss, and one for Mr. Austria too. Hungary waved goodbye and told Name to be a good girl when she stepped out of the music room with Mr. Spain, and although Mr. Austria kept quiet and didn't utter a word, the blush on his face from when Name had kissed him told her that he would miss her too.

Then it was time to say goodbye to her big brother Italy. He cried because, apparently, no one had told him that she was leaving. Name felt like crying too when he wrapped his small arms around her neck and begged for her not to go; Name could see Spain frowning too when he told Italy that she had to. It was about five minutes before he stopped crying, finally letting Name leave. So she kissed him on the cheek, told him she loved him, and then set off.

Holy Rome wasn't there, which made Name sad, because she wanted to tell him bye. He was really nice and let Name talk to him whenever she needed to, even though he seemed so gruff on the outside, but Italy assured Name that he would give him a big hug in her stead. That gave her peace at mind as she trotted next to Spain down the cobblestone. She were nearly out of Holy Rome's yard when Italy came running after Name, his broom scraping the ground as he tried to keep hold of it. Name frowned at him, surely he was going to cry for her not to leave again, and then they would get delayed, then she would probably start crying too, and it would make the separation even harder for them.

But he didn't whine or cry for Name to stay, or anything she thought he would do. He just stopped about half a yard from Name and Spain and yelled, "Tell Big Brother Romano I said 'hi'~!" then smiled and ran off. Name just smiled when Spain chuckled. She had heard a lot of good things about Romano from Italy. Maybe, the two of them could be friends too?

000

Along the path that lead to Spain's House she ran into a little trouble. If not for the fact that Spain scooped her up in his arms protectively and held her close to his chest, she would have thought everything was fine and went on with her merry way. Except he did, and the fact that every little noise or rustle of the bushes made him flinch and draw her closer didn't give Name any peace of mind. It made her feel like she were little red riding hood and was being hunted down by the big bad wolf, with the new edition of a Spanish Conquistador to protect her.

When Spain stepped onto the part of the path that was covered in forest and out of the safety of the open Name heard a sound slip past the wind and reverberate off the trees.

'Honhonhonhon~'

You then began to wonder if you would ever make it to your new home.

**(/dies laughing) Anyone know who that laugh belongs to?**

**Again, this chapter belongs to AlchemyNoob**


	3. Spain's House

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

The sun was already so low in the sky by the time Name arrived at Mr. Spain's house. The fiery mass bled out molten reds and fiery oranges, bathing the sky in color as far as the eye could see. The dimming sun made her skin tingle from its heat and the slowly creeping cold of the night. Name wondered what Spanish nights would be like, and if they were different from the nights she had spent at Holy Rome's.

Mr. Spain trotted happily along the dirt road, occasionally adjusting her small legs around his neck. Name had been sitting like this ever since she had gotten out of the creepy forest and the cicadas had come out to sing; Name didn't mind though. For some reason she strangely liked being so high up in the air- she felt like she was on top of the world. As this thought slipped through her mind, she came to the end of the dirt road and stepped into a plethora of lush green grass, a couple of yards away she could see a grand home sitting right in the middle of the flatland.

The home was very big, Name could tell even from such a faraway distance. It looked to be painted in some color akin to yellow, and stood tall and proud next to the vineyard and its shade trees. "There it is, chica, home-sweet-home." Spain said proudly as he stepped onto the porches wooden stairs. Even the porch was grand in her infant eyes with its sturdy wooden structure, sun awning, and over all simplicity.

She felt strong arms come up and lift her from the Spaniard's shoulders, setting her down on the porch. He smiled down at Name and opened the door.

"Chicas first."

Name returned the smile with a happy grin and took her first steps into the home on slightly shaky legs (it had been a while since she had last used them.) Now, what she wanted to say about Spain's home was that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, that it was spotless and shining, organized too, but… she couldn't really say any of these things because, to be honest, it was none of those things. It was a dump.

Spain's eyes were closed as he smiled at her, so Name guessed he didn't see the mess. "Well, chica, do you like your new ho-" he opened his eyes here. "-Romano!"

Name jumped slightly when he raised his voice, the shear octave of it effectively scaring the ebalimin (1) out of her. She looked up at his clenched teeth and furrowed brow with worry, he didn't seem to notice, he yelled again. "Romano! Where are you," he didn't bother closing the door behind him as he took a step forward, becoming angrier when he inspected the mess.

An equally angry reply of "What!" as his response before a boy, a little older than Name, walked in from the hallway, munching on a tomato. Spain seethed. "What did you do? When I left this morning the house was spotless!"

The little boy snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. And what's it look like? I was cleaning, duh." he finished off the tomato in one more bite and plopped down on the couch cluttered with mess. He scowled at Spain. "I made your stupid house look better, bastard." Spain's hand twitched. It was painfully obvious he was about to strangle the poor boy.

While they argued (Spain sometimes taking a lunge at the boy.) Name decided to close the door and begin cleaning silently. She started with removing the broom from the ceiling fan (however Romano managed to get it stuck up there in the first place was a mystery) and sweeping up the dust and broken glass. It took about a good five to ten minutes for either of them to notice her, and by then half the sweeping had already been done.

"Ah, you don't have to clean that up, Name," Spain knelt down to pat your head. "You should let Romano clean it since he made it." She blinked her vibrant irises. "That's okay," She told him. "This is my house too, and you look so unhappy when it's dirty," Name placed her hand on top of his hand that was resting on her head. "I like it when Mr. Spain smiles." The rush of heat to her little face went unnoticed by the Spaniard. He smiled at her genuinely.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" (2)

That smile didn't last long.

(1) Dane Cook reference. He likes to use that word xD

(2) Romano is an ass-wipe

Hm, I'm rather proud of this chapter :B If any of you are wondering why the reader doesn't talk much with Spain, she just met him. She's still a little shy.

**Again, this chapter was written by AlchemyNoob**


	4. Ciao, Bella

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

It took all the control Spain had to smile like a normal person and pretend that he wasn't about to rip a small boys head off and stash it in his popsicle cooler. Even then, the smile was forced and twitchy. Name sweat dropped at the smile that scared her more than it brought her any comfort.

"Uh, Mr. Spain? Are you okay?"

Another twitch and a sigh was the response. "Si, chica," he took his hand off her head and stood, facing Romano. "Romano," he began with an inhale. "This is Name, the new country I went to go get this morning. Be nice to her, she's very shy."

Romano jumped down from the couch and swerved in between the clutter of clothes and broken furniture, stopping right in front of Name. He was about a curl taller than you. (1) His honey colored irises melted into her own eyes; under his gaze she felt small and weak, and she desperately wished for him to direct his vision anywhere but at her. He didn't. Name clutched the broom tightly in one tiny hand, reaching out the other for a handshake. "H-ola, mi llamo es Name,"

He frowned at the hand before slapping it away, opting for giving Name two light kisses on either cheek. "Ciao bella. Mi chiamo, Romano." She blinked, feeling a burning sensation at the two places he kissed her. She dropped the broom, placing both tiny hands there, and looked down at the floor.

After that it was extremely difficult for Spain to hold his scowl. He forgets sometimes that Romano can be so adorable~ "Oh Romano, you little player~" Spain cooed at the tiny nation, ruffling his auburn locks affectionately. Romano grunted, taking it upon himself to head but the man in the stomach.

"Bastard, you ruined the moment!"

He also forgets that Romano doesn't like his curl being touched…

Romano jumped out of the way as the Spaniard hit his hard wood floor with a thud, gripping his stomach in pain. No doubt he would have a very noticeable bruise in the morning. She gasped. "Mr. Spain? Are you okay?" She touched his shoulder gently and he laughed dazedly despite himself. "S-si chica, just a little stomachache is all." As he said this, still holding onto his gut, Romano intercepted Name and took her hand in his own.

"C'mon, bella," he hopped on Spain and over him, forcing Name to step on him as well since he still had a hold of her hand. "I'll show you around the house."

Name sweat dropped, taking one last glance at Spain before she was dragged through a threshold and into a hallway. "But what about Mr. Spain?" Romano snorted. "Let the bastard eat dust."

Somehow, Name knew she was never going to have a boring day in this house.

Translations:

Hola, mi llamo es Name / Hello, my name is Name

Ciao bella. Mi chiamo Romano / Hello beautiful. My name is Romano

Bella / Beautiful

(1) no, I mean literally. That curl's the only height difference between them xD

Short chapter is short. Reason for that- I think I'm gonna make this into a drabble series since that's the way I've been writing these chapters (except for they all go chronologically and aren't random scenes) Meh. I also might start making the chapters longer halfway into this series 'cause you know, I'm indecisive like that.

**Again, this chapter was written by AlchemyNoob**


	5. Good Night my Little Tomato

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

"-and if you want some of the bastard's tomatoes, take 'em! No one's gonna stop you!"

Name sighed. For the last few hours of the day in Mr. Spain's this is all she had listened to. Nonstop Romano kept telling her the rules of the house that, somehow, she had a feeling he came up with on his own. She had arrived at the house around 8:00, Romano whisked her off to explore around 8:23, and he started telling her these rules at exactly 8:45. It was now 10:02, and the two of them were in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

She pushed the end of the dampened red toothbrush to the back of her mouth, filling the cavern with the sticky white foam, and taking extra care to her molars. Mr. Spain had bought her the tooth brush before she even got here; he also bought her the night gown she wore now. It was made of silk with long sleeves and lace. It was very comfortable.

A knock on the bathroom door was heard before it opened and Spain's smiling face popped in. "Hola chica," He was obviously talking to her, "come get me before you come to bed and I'll tuck you in, okay?" She spit the white foam into the double sink and washed it down with the hot tap water. "Oh, okay…" Name replied nervously, letting a smile quirk onto her lips.

Spain's eyes closed happily before turning to Romano. "I can tuck you in too, if you want." Romano stuck his tongue out, holding up his blue tooth brush in a threatening manner.

"Get bent, bastard, I don't need anything from you!"

Spain huffed out a sigh and closed the door, leaving the parting words 'alright then' hanging in the air. The small country let his frown deepen, lowering his toothbrush. He then proceeded to rant angrily about how much of a jerk Spain was even as Name rinsed out her toothpaste filled mouth and started washing her face. "He's such a jerk! You better watch yourself, you neve-"

Name dried off her face and kissed one of his tan cheeks. "Good night big brother Romano." then hopped off her short stepping stool and out of the bathroom.

The cool hardwood felt weird against her feet Name decided as she walked down the hallway. Mr. Spain and Mr. Austria's floors felt a lot different. Mr. Austria's was cold and sent icy splinters traveling up her legs when she walked barefoot onto them, but Mr. Spain's were warm, yet cool. They felt… happy? Weird.

Name came upon the only open door in the hallway, directly at the end of it. The door was plain white with a shiny brass doorknob. When Name looked inside she was surprised to see Mr. Spain there dressing a pillow and setting it on the bed.

He smiled when he saw her small frame standing, almost uncertainly, in the door way. "Oh, there you are chica, come here," he beckoned her over with a hand; and she was powerless but to follow.

He picked her up in his arms and sat her down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. The bed was big, much too big for someone of Name's size, with plain white sheets and pillowcases, with a crimson red comforter. She looked up at Spain and blinked.

He placed a hand on her tousled locks, ruffling them affectionately. "I hope you like your new home," Name nodded an affirmative, to which he smiled brightly. He leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night, (Name),"

She replied with a sleepy 'good night' as well.

He stood from his crouched position and made his way over to the door. It didn't take long. Right before he was about to turn off the light switch Name stopped him with an almost inaudible whisper of, "Mr. Spain?" He turned. "Yes?"

Name smiled to herself, curling deeper into the blankets. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Name heard a laugh before the lights were turned off.

"You too, chica, you too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spain makes me squee like a fan girl, something nobody should ever see.

You see what you've done to me, you bastard? *shakes Spain*

… I'm starting to sound like Romano. Ehehheheheheh…

I hope you enjoyed this Spain fluff you guys :3 Because it does wonders for my sugar highs. After this, though, the chapters start getting a lot more random. Does anyone know if Spain gives or help gives Romano his bath since he's so little? A friend told me he did but I wasn't sure.

Also, does anyone else squee like a fan girl whenever they see Spain in his red tank top? I know I do~ *swoons*

**Again, this was written by AlchemyNoob**


	6. Bath Day

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Name twiddled her thumbs around each other anxiously as she sat down on Mr. Spain's couch that day, dreading each tick of the clock that mocked her on the wall. Screams could be heard clearly from down the hall, making her flinch. Today was bath day, you see, (though it only happened every three days because of how much Romano's disliked it) and Romano was getting his now. Name was next.

It was day three of her time spent with Mr. Spain, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Name wanted a bath, she really did. Her hair was greasy and stringy, her face felt oily, and a good amount of dirt had begun to accumulate under her nails; she needed a bath. It was just that… when she lived with Mr. Austria Miss Hungary always gave her and Italy baths. Miss Hungary was a girl- Mr. Spain is a boy.

A door slammed open, followed by a string of loud curses and whines as an angry (but squeaky clean) Romano plopped down next to Name. He growled out the simple words: "Watch yourself. He's coming for you next." She gulped, blushing like mad as she did. She wasn't ready for thi-!

A tired sigh in the doorway to the sitting room had her turning around in her seat. Mr. Spain stood there, running a hand through messy brown tresses, with his yellow shirt completely drenched. He offered her a weakened smile.

"Are you ready for your bath, chica?"

In his voice were the secret words, 'Please don't be like Romano and pitch a fit.' Despite that she found herself desperately wishing to tell him 'no', to run and hide, to tell him that she could give herself a bath (even though she knew she probably couldn't) anything to get out of it or postpone it for one night, long enough for her to ready herself, but her words died in her mouth and before she knew it she was trudging silently behind the Spaniard to the bathroom, like a prisoner on their way to the electric chair.

Name forced herself through the threshold, hands behind her back, feeling more like a Prisoner of War than anything. The soapy bubble filled tub stared back at her mockingly. The thoughts of escaping filled her mind again- but damn! He had just closed the door! There was only one choice: strip and run for the tub as fast as her naked legs could carry her, all the while hoping Mr. Spain doesn't see her.

Name did just that. He was talking to her now, but he couldn't hear as she all but nose-dived into the warm water. It was comfortably warm- foamy, it filled her nose when you dived, but she managed to blow out the bubbles when she resurfaced

Spain was staring at her now, smiling lop-sidedly. Some part of her wondered if he could see her naked self under the thin suds, so she instinctively covered herself the best she knew how, even though when Name looked down she herself could only see suds.

Mr. Spain set a large hand down on her limp, wet tresses and ran it down them. He thumbed her burning cheek. "Are you nervous, chica?" he asked calmly. Name sealed her words and looked to the side- somehow telling it all with the simple gesture. He chuckled, wiping a few stray suds from her little cheek.

"Here, I'll tell you what," He grabbed a strand of her hair and rubbed in-between his thumb and pointer finger. "I'll just wash your hair and back, and you can do the rest, okay?"

After a few awkward minutes Name managed to give him a muffled reply of 'okay', and he laughed, taking the hair wash to form a lather of suds in your hair.

Mr. Spain tousled her hair from side to side with a red towel (Name was beginning to wonder if everything in this house was color coded, and is she were given the color red) silently drying her off while still keeping his eyes closed. The bath took longer because of that, and because she was the one who did most of the washing.

Spain couldn't find it in his heart to be annoyed with Name, though.

When she walked out of the bathroom fully dried and squeaky clean, hair tied into a braid (courtesy of Mr. Spain) she felt a wave of accomplishment overtake her. She was on top of the world, and she could handle anything!

Until three second later when an enraged Romano tackled Spain to the ground, demanding what took him so long and threatening to kill him in his sleep if he had done anything to his little sister.

Because you really didn't know how to handle that.

**Again, (for the fifth time) this was written by AlchemyNoob**


	7. Dependable

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Spain sighed dreamily into space as the three of them sat down to dinner, fork in the air, mouth open in a dazed smile, and eyes closed in contempt. He couldn't believe his luck. This was it, he was finally boss Spain! In the week Name had come to live with him and Romano, she had been an angel of a country. She cleaned, and did laundry, and helped him cook, and didn't give him lip about anything (unlike a certain someone he knew) he finally had his own Ita- chan! The only problem-

CRASH!

-was that he still couldn't get Romano to cooperate. "Romano! Clean that up!" he scolded the young country; to which he jumped out of his chair, kicked him in the shin, and shouted, "Clean it yourself dumb tomato bastard! It's not my fault your dishes are slippery!" as he ran away without casting him a second glance.

He sighed, taking his last bite of his paella valenciana. (1) He would have to clean that up… he placed his fork down and not a second later felt it slide out from underneath him.

"I'll take your plate for you, Mr. Spain."

Name gave him an assuring smile and hopped up the tiny stepping stairs to the sink to wash the dishes. "I'll clean big brother Romano's mess up too, when I'm done." Spain felt a small smile quirk onto his lips as he watched her. "No, I don't want you to get cut. I'll do it."

Name looked over her shoulder, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks at the thought that he was worried about her. He picked up the broom that sat idly on the other side of the kitchen and the two of them began cleaning together. He felt his heart squeeze from how happy he felt right then.

At least he knew he could always count on Name.

(1) It's a common Spanish dish. Google it.

Such a short chapter~ oolala~ but it does have cuteness in it :3 This fluff is killing me guys, srsly.

**This was written by AlchemyNoob, not me.**


	8. Fever

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Color etched itself against pale white paper, telling a million stories with the one stroke. Name dragged her forest green crayon back and forth against the line, gazing off into space dazedly. It was an uneventful day for once in Mr. Spain's House; Mr. Spain was out at the store, it was much too hot to do anything outside, and Big Brother Romano was conked out on the couch next to Name. There was nothing to do all by her lonesome.

Maybe if Romano was awake maybe they could play pretend, or hide-and-seek, or crack out the bored games. But he wasn't, and she didn't want to wake him. So Name had settled for coloring this picture instead.

She stared at the line, because that's where all art begins, but she was drawing a blank as to what to turn it into. 'Something Green', She thought, since she had started with that color. A million things went through her head at the time, but nothing that came to mind sat well with her- everything was bland, boring, and she was a better artist than that, dammit!

Well, she wasn't drawing stick figures and lollipop trees, so she thought she was a pretty good artist.

Name sighed, airily, continuing with her coloring. 'Frog, tree, grass' Name thought before shaking her head in rejection.

'Olive, watermelon, caterpillar,' the third made Name shiver.

'Grapes, rose stem, carpet,' Romano had begun snoring by this time, and she in turn began to zone out even more. Name was getting agitated with the lack of ideas.

'Mold, boogers-'

Name heard the jingling of keys at the front door, before the dead bolt was unlocked and the door opened.

"Hola, I'm back!" Mr. Spain called out as he stepped in through the threshold, groceries hanging from his arms. His green orbs searched the living room before locking onto her.

He smiled, that heartwarming smile that Name had already grown accustomed to in her short time staying here. That's when she had the idea; as she stared into his calming pools of forest green.

"Hola, chic, coul-" he began, but stopped short when Name grabbed her crayons and paper and ran straight up the stairs. He scratched his head. "Okay, never mind then…"

It had been a good three hours since Spain had last seen her smiling face. It made him worry; maybe he had done something wrong? His heart squeezed at the thought of him hurting Name's feelings, or even scaring her.

He contemplated going up stairs to check on her, and apologize if need be, but then he stopped himself because, maybe, it would push her even further away if he did. He didn't want that. He bit into his cherry red tomato, sighing dejectedly. Things were going so well between the two of them, and now this happened!

He must have spent a good ten minutes brooding after that, when he heard the light shuffle of footsteps along the kitchen tile. It was probably just Romano, come to take his food then kick him and call him a bastard, then leave, so he paid it no mind and continued munching on the tomato.

When something began pulling at this pant legs, however, he did give the movement some attention. To say he was surprised to see Name's cute little face looking up at him would be an understatement. He forced a smile on his lips. How he hoped that she wouldn't turn into a little Romano!

"Oh, there you are mi little tomate,"

He chose his words carefully, desperate not to anger her.

She held her little, chubby hands up high, and he instantly knew what Name wanted. He picked her up gently and laid her in his lap, giving into a true smile that plastered itself on his lips. Her little face was flushed red as a tomato (something he though insanely adorable), as she held up a piece of paper for him to take.

"I drew you a picture, Mr. Spain." Was all she said.

The paper was then shoved into his hands gently, though upsides down. He turned it right side up, green orbs staring into equally green orbs instantaneously. It was a picture of him, he made quick note of, in his tan shirt and red vest. He was smiling a very big smile. The picture was no masterpiece, far from it, but it was still very good for a country of her age. It made him want to squeal like a little girl.

He showed that when he took Name into his arms and hugged her so close that she was beginning to lose your air flow.

"Aw, Name, you're so cute, you're such a good little artist~!" he cooed as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. Name whispered a light-hearted 'thank you', as her cheeks were engulfed in red once more, this time a light sheen of sweat appearing on her forehead. He didn't seem to notice her obvious discomfort.

"Mr. Spain," Name choked. He was momentarily halted by her actions, blinking down at her limp form. "I can't breathe." It took a moment for him to register the words, but once he did he soon dropped her with a quick apology. "Sorry!"

Name told him that she was fine (though her crushed vertebrae would say differently) and settled back into his chest, suddenly drained of life. Maybe it was just a side effect of his death hugging, but her throat had begun to feel scratchy. She looked out the window at the birds on the bird feeder and sighed. She wondered if they were the result of Spain squeezing the life out of her as well.

Name felt his hand ruffle her hair. She peered up over her bangs into his emerald orbs that seemed to smile so much more than his mouth ever could. He was looking at the picture again, smiling. It made her so happy to see that he was happy. She could stay like this forever…

"It's very pretty, senorita."

She nearly choked again when she heard the change of name. She blushed a thousand shades again. (He really needed to stop making her blush so hard, because she really doubted that this was good for her health.)

"But, you know, it is missing something,"

Name was about to ask 'what', but he beat her to it when he took her small hand in his large one and dragged the pen that she had yet to relinquish hold of and dragged it across the lower right-hand side of the picture.

Name recognized the marks as you initials, and the date as todays.

"It is missing your artist's signature, and the date, so when you become famous you can always look back at where you began as an artist."

There must have been something wrong with Name because she just couldn't fight this blush that stuck itself onto her, or the light sheen of sweat building up on her brow. She offered a reply of "Oh…" to his comment. She felt tired.

Spain looked down at her in his arms, worried about the lack of reply. Had he upset you with his actions? He blanched at the thought, but it was soon replaced with a worried gasp when he saw her reddened face and furrowed brow. "Name?" He placed a hand on her forehead and gasped again.

"You're burning up!"

Could this be the first story arc? I don't know, haha~ Also, this is dedicated to Chikako, for giving me the idea :3

**Again, this was written by AlchemyNoob**


	9. Forgive Me

Dark.

Tight.

…

Lonely.

When Name awoke she barely had the consciousness to be aware that she was in a bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, and that a rough work-hardened hand was laying on her sweat laden forehead. The hand moved as soon as she opened her hazy eyes.

"Oh, you're up!" the voice replied softly. Name couldn't see the persons face, but the voice sounded like music to her ears. She coughed violently. How long had she been asleep? Whose room was this?

… Why couldn't she keep her eyes open?

The world was consuming her. It was burning her.

"M-Mr. Spain...?" She choked out, voice heavy with sleep, hoping he was there. Her blurred vision slowly warped into clear shapes, and she could see that he was, indeed there. He was looking down at her, smiling sadly. Name wondered why.

He took a strand of her hair and moved it out of her face. "How do you feel, chica?" He ghosted his thumb along her cheek, then took a hold of her limp hand and squeezed it gently.

Name stared at him blankly before her face twisted in pain from the horrible headache and scratchy throat. She tried to speak, but the words died in her mouth. The world went in and out from blurry to black to clear and she began to lose track of the time and where you were.

Name fell asleep right then with Spain's hand holding hers.

Spain watched sadly as Name lost consciousness. He began to feel guilty for her getting sick; maybe he could have done something to prevent it?

But how had she gotten sick?

Name had only gone out once or twice to fetch something for him, so that couldn't be it, could it? He thought maybe she had contracted it on the trip to his home from Holy Rome's. Some people became sick with travel.

But then his horribly guilty mind told him otherwise; that it was his fault, that he should have kept his house cleaner and disinfected his things.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tears flooded into them. It was his entire fault. A tear slipped down his cheek and he leaned his head down onto hers.

"I'm so sorry."

**Written by AlchemyNoob**


	10. Dream a Better Dream

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

_(Sleep little tomato, don't say a word, Mr. Spain's gonna buy you a mocking bird~)_

Name was drowsy, and she felt sleep deprived even with how much she knew she had slept. She was even asleep now, though; she knew.

The world was dark. Her mind felt dark.

All around her was shrouded in a haze of darkness that consumed her, and she was scared without the hands of her angel to guide her.

But who was her angel?

She didn't rightly know.

A soft wind tickled her sickly pale skin and she forced herself to open her tired eyes. The action did no longer hurt as it would do if she were awake, or a few minutes ago. The action rejuvenated her. She opened her eyes and the darkness no longer held reign.

Name felt warmth from the sunlight shining down on her and the crisp green grass bathed in the very same warmth flowed gently in the wind. The sky was a clear, deep blue that she felt she could jump into and swim to the ends of the world. One lone cloud floated by gently. Her heart felt at peace.

She stood up from the lush green grass and trotted forward. This place felt so familiar yet she could not put a name to it. It was right on the tip of her tongue.

There was a big house with a grand porch.

There was a small mountain range behind said house.

The country side stretched out as far as the eye could see.

The sights captivated her, so much so that she lost herself and she could no longer hear the gentle blowing of the wind.

"-me!"

She barely heard.

"Na-!"

Was she just hearing something?

"Name!"

Yes, she was.

She turned her head to the direction of the call and felt her heart squeeze with warmth.

It was Mr. Spain, and he was calling out to her.

He held a basket of tomatoes in his arms and was waving with his other. He seemed happy to see her. She was happy to see him too. She looked down from him to see a smaller figure waving as well.

Romano was there too.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran towards them with open arms.

Name knew then that they were your angels that would guide her through her darkest times, and she was theirs.

Name was home.

_(if that mocking bird don't sing, Mr. Spain's gonna buy you a diamond ring~)_

Okay, back with the fluff. Ngghh… it is intoxicating. don't worry, though, there will be more angst after this. This is the lovely readers dream world, if you didn't know. wouldn't we all like to have dreams like this~? Ha, ha, the things in parentheses is the real world outside of the dream; can you guess who's singing?

I think I'm going to make the next chapter a Spain centric chapter.

**And yet again, this was written by AlchemyNoob, not me.**


	11. Tomato Soup

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Spain sighed openly, dragging a hand through his tousled tresses. Name was still sick, and wasn't getting much better. Her little fever had gone up. He wished there was something more he could do for her besides stay by your bedside and give her medicine, but he couldn't; he was useless. He grit his teeth.

He was a horrible big brother.

All this time he thought he was doing so well; he hand the world in his hands. But he was a fool,

He wasn't fit to raise Name or Romano. He didn't deserve her kindness.

He looked down at her shivering form, flushed red and sweating bullets. When he touched her, she was cold.

It was then that he feared more than ever he would lose his little tomato forever. All of the fun times they had would be gone. Name would be gone.

And it'd be his fault.

His nails bit into the palms of his hand, leaving crescent shapes in their wake. No. Blood bubbled up at the surface and slipped under his nails from the pressure. No. his brow was furrowed in anger. No.

No.

He wouldn't lose Name.

He stood from the chair beside her bed and straightened himself, his eyes shining with determination. He would do all he could to help her, even if it was tiny, insignificant things. He would disinfect everything, he would wash his hands in twenty minute intervals, he would- he would make her some tomato soup!

He pumped his fist in the air. "Name, you will get better!" he trotted towards the door and smiled one last time at her. "I swear it on my honor as a conquistador!"

He was making soup.

He was making soup with the finest ingredients he had, on top of a sparkling clean stove, in a disinfected pot, with hands that were raw from scrubbing!

The inside of the pot boiled red as Spain began to add more tomatoes. The pot ate the tomatoes happily. All was going great,

That is, until a certain annoying little boy popped his head into the kitchen.

Spain fought the urge to kick him. He knew he was only going to cause him trouble, or call him a bastard for something or another. Oh, he knew! He was going to blame him for Name being sick! Oh that devious little-!

There was a tug on the pant leg of his trousers. He sent a withering glare down at the little boy, but it was soon replaced with a look of confusion.

Romano looked down at his feet, a blush burning at his cheeks, and hands fumbling with his shirt. He was mumbling something incoherent to himself. Spain quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it, Romano?"

Romano murmured something again.

Spain still couldn't hear.

"What?"

Romano blew out a breath, frowning angrily at Spain. He shook his fist in the air in a threatening manner.

"I said: Can I help, you jerk?"

Hell must have frozen over. Romano was being considerate towards something (or in this case, someone), and Spain couldn't believe his ears. His emerald eyes shook.

/Flashback/

Romano stood tall after head butting Spain in his stomach. His amber eyes shone with anger, and his furrowed brow told the same story.

"Let's get one thing straight," he started. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone! So stop caring so much!"

Tears pricked at the little boys eyes as he ran off to the safety of his room.

/End Flashback/

Romano had come so far in opening up his heart since you had come to live with him. He felt tears prick at his own eyes, but he quickly wiped them away so Romano could not see.

It didn't work.

The tears flowed in a torrent and he dipped his head down to the floor. They fell in salty streams. Romano chose to ignore him as he looked to the side helplessly. He didn't know how to deal with Spain crying. Spain choked out something in a whisper, barely audible to his tiny ears.

"Yes."

Yes to the question Romano asked earlier :3 lol~ I have an update, and it isn't even a weekend. I guess it's because I missed writing for my lovely Mr. Spain so much~ *glomps Spain* My darling!

**Also written by AlchemyNoob.**


	12. Big Brother Romano

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Romano scurried down the hallway as fast as his little feet could carry him while holding onto the blended mango pineapple smoothie in his hands. He and Spain had worked on Name's get well dinner for about ten minutes to make sure it was absolute perfection before he had come up with the idea of making Name a smoothie for her sore throat. She had once told him her favorite fruit was mango, so he decided to add some pineapple to the mix, because it was your second favorite fruit.

He smirked at his own genius.

He pushed open the door to her bedroom slowly, making sure to not disturb her as much as he could, before skipping over to her bedside and onto a stool beside her bed. He sat the smoothie down on the table that was beside her bed before looking down at her pain contorted face. He frowned. This sickness must hurt Name more than he thought.

He placed a hand on her forehead. He didn't know the significance of such an action, but Spain would do that to him many a time when he was sick. Her skin felt warm on his slightly cooled skin, tingling the sensitive moaned slightly before opening her hazed eyes.

"Big Brother Romano?" she coughed out, voice hoarse.

Romano jumped back, retracting his hand as he did so. "S-sorry! Did I wake you up?"

Name nodded her head. He frowned. "I'm sorry."

She coughed again, struggling to shake her head. "It's… alright." The room etched an awkward silence into its air, making Romano twitch nervously. He must have spent an eternity looking at her beautiful eyes, blushing as he did so, before he finally took the smoothie into his hands and thrust it out for her to take.

"This is for you!" He rushed out nervously before he hopped off the bedside stool and out of the room, leaving a dust trail in his path, leaving Name with the drink in his hands. She blinked at the open door before turning her vision to the cool drink in your hands. It shone a bright yellow, one of her favorite colors, and she could practically smell the mango wafting off of it.

Name sniffed it, it smelled really good, before taking a drink. It was ice cold and it felt heavenly against her burning and sore throat. She smiled.

"Thank you big brother Romano. You're so thoughtful."

**And yet again, by AlchemyNoob.**


	13. Happiness

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Spain was exhausted, but what else was new? He had just woken up but because he had spent so much time taking care of Name and his worry kept him awake when he should have slept, so he was always worn down. Bags lined the parts underneath his eyes and when he walked, he walked hunched over, as he was doing now, as he was going to check up on Name in her room. His vision was blurry and he was beginning to sway back and forth down the hallways. He had actually passed out in the hallway a few days before, being rudely awoken by a cranky Romano telling him to move his ass.

Damn, he wondered where that little kid got his mouth.

Anyway. He was trudging sullenly up the stairs to your room now, taking the steps a half step at a time, if that were even possible, and leaning against the rail as he did so. God, he was about to pass out right here and now… but he kept moving, just a few more steps and he could take Name's temperature and collapse in the hallway for a long needed nap…

A little blob of color passed by his feet but he paid it no mind because dammit he needed to make it to Name's room-

"Good morning, Mr. Spain."

He stopped, shocked and dumbfounded all at the same time. He spun around on his heel to see Name herself smiling up at him with her cute little lopsided grin and shimmering eyes. His heart skipped a beat and before she even knew it he was holding her close to his chest as he nuzzled her face affectionately.

"My little tomato~" he cooed lovingly. "You're all better now, si?"

Name laughed, the sound caught somewhere between a giggle and a snort and nodded her head as she looked up at him.

"It's all thanks to you and big brother Romano."

Then Name kissed his cheek as a sign of a thank you.

And he commenced with hugging her and telling her how happy he was to see you all better.

**Written by AlchemyNoob.**


	14. Back Again

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

Warning: Short, chapter is short. Also, my writing style has changed since I've been gone, so things will be written differently from now on.

Name decided she liked being healthy again- she really liked being healthy again.

There was no stitch in her side to slow you down, no nauseating colors inking into her vision, no feeling like her head was about to explode. Yes, it was good. Good to be back on her feet again and enjoying the little things she had missed so much.

She sucked on the straw, dipped deep down into the mango smoothie that Mr. Spain had made her right before he collapsed in a heap on the couch. She could tell he still wanted to baby her, especially after being aware that she was alright and alive and well, but his body just couldn't handle it anymore. But that was alright. She could spend as much time with him as she wanted to when he awoke.

That, too, went for Romano.

That child had also been dead beat tired worrying about her, and had fallen asleep leaning on her shoulder as she, him, and Mr. Spain all lay on it together. A genuine smile creeps onto her blossom colored lips and as she finished the smoothie and laid it down, she cast a glance to both of the boys that mean so much to her.

Mr. Spain is lying on his back, feet half way dangling off the couch and mouth open in a sloppy manner as a light snore protrudes from his lips. Romano, on the other hand, is sitting on his bottom, snuggles into her shoulder, also snoring.

Sleepiness also begins to overcome her, seeing the two boys so peaceful like this.

With a yawn she leaned over and placed a light kiss to Mr. Spain's forehead, then came back over and placed one to Romano's cheek as well. After leaving her parting, Name snuggled back into the couch and allowed for her eyes to slide closed.

"Goodnight Big Brother, Mr. Spain…" Name barely managed to murmur before she began to drift away.

**Written by AlchemyNoob, not me.**


	15. The Big Bad Wolf

**This Fanfiction has been adopted from AlchemyNoob, and this chapter is written fully by AlchemyNoob. I do not claim this chapter to be my own.**

It had been a long while since Name had become a part of the loveable Spaniard's household. She had learned many things that he had taught her, like how to gauge which tomato was the best, how to draw so that only the most vivid colors showed, how to find her way around the woods without getting lost.

Yes, she's learned so much from the man. In her heart, she is eternally grateful for his sacrifice in taking her in and his and Big Brother Romano's kindness. So, this is how she came up with the idea to thank them by going out into the forest to pick fresh berries for the pie Mr. Spain wanted to bake.

He just neglected to tell her to never go in there all alone without him.

He never told her what kinds of things lurk in the woods, and she never found out until the very end.

With pep in her tiny step Name began to bound into the forest rich with all kinds of fruits. Her first order of business is to find the strawberries and then the blackberries because they're her favorites. She didn't mind that they're a bit far into the forest; she was doing this for Mr. Spain, after all.

So Name placed down her tiny basket and began to pluck berries, one by one, and dropped them into it, taking a few to eat as she did it. 'This will be perfect!' She thought. 'Mr. Spain will love it- he'll be so happy.' She could feel her heart swell just thinking about it.

There's a smile, unmistakable, on her lips as she worked diligently.

In the large home of the Spaniard, said Mr. Spain holds a confused look on his face as he searches his home. Where could his little tomato have gone? Had he not just seen her a few hours ago? Surely she couldn't have gotten too far away from him?

He pulls up the laundry hamper top and peers inside- no, Name isn't there either.

He continues through the house, looking every which direction, before looking out a window to see if she was in the fields. She wasn't there either, so he deduces Name must be playing with Romano. But then, as he goes to check, he finds that his name is being called by the very country.

"Hey, Bastard Spain! Have you seen Sis Name?"

And this makes him frown.

Slowly, worry now constricting him; he turns to look gravely at the younger. With the look on his face, it instantly scares Romano into dropping the ugly scowl upon his face.

Spain gulps.

"I don't know, Romano, I haven't seen her either…"

And this makes him quake in his boots. Fat tears begin to spurt from his eyes.

"B-Bastard! Stop looking at me like that! G-Go find her!"

Name's basket becomes very full very quickly. With all the hard work it is full to the brim in no time, full of strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries- Name felt accomplished.

With an even happier smile on her face, she now turned around, looking down at the haul. "Mr. Spain will be so happy…" She murmured to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up. She began to wonder if they'll eat all these berries tonight or if-

"Ohonhonhon~"

A shadow is cast over her.

Hesitantly, she lifted her eyes to see those of the Big Bad Wolf.

"Ohonhonhon~"

Name screamed.

**Written by AlchemyNoob, not me.**


	16. A Big NotSoBad Wolf and an Assumption

**Hi guys, from here on out, it's my own writing here, so warning, it's most likely going to be a different writing style. I want to thank AlchemyNoob for letting me adopt this story. Ever since I started reading it, it was like I was living my childhood again.**

**I may still be in my adolescence, but it's so funny to look back on those times, and remember how everything used to seem, how everything used to be so special. Somewhere along the way, those moments become fewer and fewer, but always held special.**

**It's always a wonderful thing to be able to look back and remember the simplicity and the pure joy that came out of life itself. I hope to convey that message of how special childhood is. You never know what you will remember.**

**May the memories live on.**

After Name screamed, the Big Bad Wolf covered his ears.

"Oh, Mon Cherie, do not scream like that. I was only going to ask if you were alright."

Name looked at him strangely. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

He took ahold of her hand and turned it palm up. It was stained red with juice from the berries.

"From where I was, it looked like you hurt yourself." He explained. "I am France."

"Name."

"Well, Name, do you know where Spain is?"

Her eyes lit up. He knew Mr. Spain?

"Yes, Mr. Spain is at home. I'm going that way, w-would you like to join me?" Name politely asked him. He nodded and they both walked side-by-side, making their way out of the forest.

Name nearly tripped over her basket of berries a few times, and France noticed this. "Would you like me to carry that for you?" He asked gently.

"No, I can carry it!" Name said determinedly, lifting the basket a few more inches off the ground. She could do it! But after a while, it did start to get a little heavy. She accidentally dropped the basket, and tripped over it.

She was covered in smashed berries, her little dress covered in red juice. France lifted her out of the mess, and cradled her in one arm, in a sitting position.

"N-No, the b-berries. I ruined them! They were for Mr. S-Spain." Name began to blubber. She ruined it all! France frowned and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"Now, don't cry mon petite chou. It doesn't flatter you." He pet her hair, and said soothing things. "Don't worry. I'll take you out to pick berries sometime, and we can pick twice as many, alright?"

She nodded. "Ok." Name agreed with a small smile on her face.

"See, you look so much nicer with a smile. Now, let's get you home."

He carried Name all the way back to Spain's house. France just opened the door, and nudged it in with his foot. "Hello? Name is that you?" Spain came out from the kitchen, looking frantic and disheveled.

"Oh Name! You had me so worried!"

He was so happy Name was home. Name was safe.

Then he saw the state she was in. She was in France's arms, her eyes were red, she had tearstains down your cheeks, and there was a red substance over her stomach area, and lower abdomen.

His mind could only see one conclusion. And if he was right, there would be hell to pay.

"France." He said through gritted teeth. "Put Name down, now." France and Name both looked surprised.

"Mon ami, what's wrong?"

Spain didn't bother answering and just glared at France. France slowly set her down.

"Name, go get changed. I'm going to talk to you in a minute." She scurried off to her room to get a change of clothes. Spain turned his attention back to France.

"How. Dare. You. She's just a little kid. How could you do something like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Spain took more steps closer to France.

"Like you don't know. Did you think I wouldn't see? She's a little girl. I didn't think you would be so despicable."

"Despicable? Moi? I don't even know what you are talking about."

"You," He spoke in a rushed whisper here, "you raped her, didn't you?"

"What? I wouldn't do that to anyone, much less a small child!"

"Well, you obviously did. Get out of my sight."

"Mon ami, think before you act-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. You dared touch her."

"Fine! I'll leave, just talk to her. I did nothing to her."

Spain just opened the door, and France walked out. "Just ask her." Was all he said before he strode out of the house. Spain shut the door and leaned against it. He slid to the floor.

France. How could he? How could he rape Name? Oh, what was his poor little chica gone through?


	17. You're Forgiven Daddy

Spain spent a good few minutes thinking over how he should approach the subject with Name. How do you go about it? He couldn't make you worried, and he didn't want to make you hurt anymore. He finally just caved in and called someone who should be able to deal with this better.

"Hello, Hungary? I need you to come and talk to Name."

Name, on the other hand, didn't know the suspicions he had, and was just washing her clothes. They were dirty, and she didn't want to make Mr. Spain deal with them. After all, she was the one who tripped into the berries to begin with.

What Name couldn't understand was why Mr. Spain seemed so upset. She did leave and not tell him, but why would he be so cross with France? France was nice and carried her home, so why would Mr. Spain be mad?

She couldn't think of any reason. She would apologize for leaving, of course, and after that she could ask.

Hungary came over as soon as Spain called her. She instinctively knew that something was up, even though Spain didn't tell her any details, that she would get them when she got there. It didn't take long to get there, and when she did she was greeted by an uncharacteristically unhappy Spain.

He looked depressed, worried, and like he was just a bundle of nerves by then. He ushered her in without a word, and lead her to his office room. He shut the door behind them.

"I sent Romano out to pick tomatoes, so we could deal with this privately. He doesn't need to know."

"Spain, what is wrong with Name?" Hungary asked, suddenly concerned, especially with Spain's melancholy attitude.

"Oh, mi chica, I only let her out of my sight for a little while, and she wandered off or something, I-I looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her!"

"Is Name still missing?"

"No, she's home b-but it's the way she came home."

"Oh god, is she alright?"

"She came back with France. S-She had blood around her…vital regions. She had been crying and-and, I think mi poco de tomate was raped."

Hungary was horrified. "R-raped?"

"Si. I can't imagine how she's taking it; she probably doesn't even realize what it was exactly that he did."

"Oh my poor Name…"

"That's why I need you to talk to her, to see exactly what France did to her. He said he didn't do anything but…"

Hungary nodded. "Where is she?"

"I sent her to her room to change clothes. The other ones had blood on them…"

Hungary nodded and left the room, looking for Name, leaving Spain to crumple down and cry for his poco de tomate.

"Oh, hello Miss Hungary!" Name greeted her, with a large unmistakable smile on her cherub face.

Hungary was pained to see her smiling face. Name really didn't realize what happened, did she?

"Name, I need to talk to you. You may not understand some of the things I'll talk about, but I need you to answer my questions the best you can. Can you do that?"

Name was confused, but nodded anyways.

"Name, what happened after you left today?"

"I went to pick berries for Mr. Spain. I was finished when I saw someone. I was scared so I screamed."

"Ok, then what happened?"

"It was Mr. France. He said he wanted to see if I was hurt. I had berry juice on my hand and it looked like blood. I said I was fine. He asked if I knew where Mr. Spain lived, so I was bringing him back here."

"Did anything unusual happen on the way? Did he…did he touch you anywhere?"

Name shook she head. "I dropped the berries and tripped into them. I ruined them, and I got juice all over me. Mr. France picked me up and brought me home."

"So he didn't touch you at all?"

"No. Why would he touch me?"

"No reason. What happened when you came back?"

"We came into the house and Mr. Spain greeted us, but he started looking mad. He told Mr. France to put me down, and for me to change. Why did Mr. Spain seem so mad at Mr. France? Or was he mad at me?"

Her eyes started to bubble up with tears. "It's b-because I left, wasn't it? A-And I r-ruined the berries too. I-I'm horrible, aren't I Miss Hungary. Mr. Spain hates me now!"

Hungary finally understood what happened and what it looked like, and knew it wasn't because of anything Name did, that Spain was mad because of what he thought happened.

"Oh, no, én kicsikém, he just made a mistake. He thought something else had happened. Here, I'll go talk to him, alright? Then he won't be mad."

Name rubbed your eyes and nodded. "Ok, I just want Mr. Spain to be happy."

Hungary took you back to Spain's office, where he had composed himself, even though Hungary and Name could both see he had been crying.

She told him your story, the same as she had told Hungary. Spain looked extremely relieved and hugged her. "I'm sorry I overreacted chica."

She just clutched his shoulder and smiled into it. "You're forgiven…Daddy."

That just lit Spain's world up even more. "W-What did you say Name?"

"You're forgiven Daddy."

He started crying tears of joy and hugged you again. Hungary smiled and left you two alone. Her work was done here.

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I made you mad at Mr. France."

That reminded Spain, and he reached over to his desk and fumbled for his cell phone and he looked through his contacts. He clicked France's number.

_Riiiiiing…Riiiiing…Riiiiing…Riii-_

"Bon jour? Spain?"

"Hola France. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No problem mon ami."

**So much happiness, you finally called him Daddy, and France's innocence was proven. I'm such a sucker, I can't make France the bad guy. I love him too much for that. A bunch of my favorite characters are the ones made evil all the time, so that's a bit of a downer.**

**France isn't a rapist! *shakes fist***


	18. Fireflies

After the big misunderstanding Spain said he planned something as an apology. He took Name and Romano out, and had them hold a basket while he covered both of their eyes, and guided the two. Eventually he told them to stop, and they stood there, waiting for him to let them see again.

"I'm letting go in Uno, Dos, Tres!"

He uncovered their eyes and the world opened up before them, brighter and more vivid than Name remembered having seen before. She was standing on top of a grassy green hill, under a lone tree. The bottom of the hill was carved out lightly by the waves of a small pond of water, shimmering in the light. The whole place looked so awfully inviting for any small child

Her eyes brightened up and she looked at Spain for approval to go off and run wild. He nodded at her and she smiled even bigger, and began running. She wasn't running anywhere specific, but it felt so good to just be able to run. The breeze blew through her hair and the soft green grass cushioned her feet.

She just ran, down a hill, and up another one. At the top of one she tripped and began to roll down, laughing all the way. "This is so much fun!" She screamed the whole way down.

She was laughing so much at the bottom she couldn't get up. After her laughter subsided enough she picked herself back up and raced to another hill to do it over. "Come on Big brother Romano!" She yelled, throwing herself down the hill.

Spain wondered where Name had gotten the sudden burst of energy. Her happy laughs rang out through the area, and gave it a warm, happy effect that even Romano couldn't escape from. He had a small smile on his face and soon enough he was running down hills with Name, rolling and romping through the grass.

Spain watched the two race about the hills, screaming and laughing together. It was rare he saw Romano so happy. Name had affected their lives so much in only, what had it been, a few months? It felt like it had been so much longer.

She had come to be the bright spot in their lives.

Name had ventured over to the pond and walked in a few steps. "Daddy! There's fishies in here!" She called to him, splashing her feet through the blue water as she ran to try and catch one.

"Chica, I don't think you can catch any of the-"

"Got one!"

She proudly held up her prize- a small little minnow. For all you cared it could be the inch long it was, or 5 feet long.

"Well, chica, I stand corrected."

She smiled and released the fish, nodding at Romano to join her in the water. He hesitantly stepped in with her, up to their knees.

Name scooped a little bit of water into her hands and impishly splashed it at Romano.

"Is that how you're gonna play?" He said and splashed back. They had a splash war and both of them were wet by the end.

Spain had brought towels at least and wrapped both up in them when they got out of the water. He fluffed up Name's hair, rubbing it down with a towel before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, which somehow Romano didn't see, or else Spain would have be tackled.

"Daddy, it's getting dark out. Aren't we going home?"

"No, chica, this is the best time for what I'm planning."

Name pouted. "What are you planning?"

"Look up."

Dancing above her head was a bunch of flickering, glowing specks. "Lights?"

"No, they're fireflies." Spain answered her and caught one in his hands. He brought it down for her to peep at between his fingers. "It's so pretty!" She exclaimed in delight, the light flickering on her face. She was now determined to get one herself.

She stuck out her little pink tongue and jumped up to get one. She missed and couldn't get one. Romano jumped and caught one though, and he was looking at it. Name pouted in frustration and tried some more times, and just couldn't get one.

She had an idea and laid down on the ground, facing the sky, looking at the constant light of the stars and the flickering lights of the fireflies. One light dropped down and landed on her nose as hoped, and stood perched right on the tip of it. Name giggled, making the firefly hover above for a second before it landed again.

Name loved every single moment of it.


	19. Notice

**A/N: Ok guys, this is an author's note. I'm pretty much doing the same as the other author, so another person (I'm not pointing fingers no matter how much i want to) has been saying that they will report me because this is a reader insert, or you-based story. I don't see why they aren't allowed seeing as there are hundreds of them out there and they haven't been reported. I don't know how i'd make it not reader-insert format, especially because that was the will of the previous author. I'm not sure what to do here...**

-**Luckysee12**


	20. Another Notice

**So, brand new update people! I found a way to get around the you-based story rule. I'm avoiding the hair color and eye color parts, and the girl's name is literally Name. I altered all the chapters (and god it took forever) so it was a third-person viewed normal story with a girl named Name, technically not against the rules! Yeah for loopholes! Go ahead and look at the earlier chapters for the changes i've made if you want to, it will make a bit more sense that way for how this will be formatted! Thanks for the reviews and the ideas on what to do guys, i appreciated it!**

**-Luckysee12**


	21. Empty Nest

**Heeeello~! I'm back baby! Sorry that I've been gone, but there's life, ya know? That and I get new ideas for other stories, and I do those too. I have a few more requests I need to do on DA still, and I have to update Halatie, which I am really eager to do, and Dorado seems to be waning down (whether or not I want it to) so I'm gonna have to make another story arc soon.**

**Well, so you know the way I recently re-formatted the story? Well, I'm going back to the original reader insert format (in third person), just don't tell that one reviewer. This is our little secret, k? Ju tell no wan. **

**Haha, but I realize most of you are bored by this author's note, so I'm going to go to the actual story.**

"Here we are!" Spain smiled to (Name) and Romano, who were securely fastened into the back of the car. (Name) smiled and kicked her feet in anticipation, and Romano muttered a small "Tomato bastard" and looked out the window to the large house.

It had been a months since (Name) had left Holy Rome's house, so Spain suggested a visit so she could see them all again, and of course Romano came to see Italy (No matter how much he claimed that detested his brother).

Spain held the door open for (Name) "Come on chica!", and she stepped down onto the familiar old cobblestones of the driveway. Romano came around the side of the car and joined her. Two familiar shapes came out to greet them.

One of them ran up and tackled Romano. "Fratello! It's so good to see you!" Italy rubbed his cheek on his brother's. "G-Get off fratello!" Italy didn't listen, but deepened the hug, and even reached out and pulled (Name) into it too, making one big hug.

Hungary was a bit more reserved, and went to talk to Spain.

"Hola Hungría." Spain smiled, and greeted his old friend.

"Helló Spanyolország." Hungary greeted him likewise, and mirrored his smile, "So, how have you and the kicsiknek been recently?"

"It's been a fun experience." Spain admitted, looking towards the children. Romano was flailing his arms, berating his brother for the impromptu hug, Italy was pouting and telling him that he was just happy to see him, and (Name) was watching, put her hands in theirs, and swung them back and forth, giggling.

"And, I wouldn't want to change any of it." Hungary smiled softly. "You sound tired. Do you want me and Austria to watch (Name) and Romano for tonight, so you can get some rest?"

Spain looked to the kids again hesitantly. "If you and the los más pequeños wouldn't mind, that'd be fine."

As if on cue, (Name) ran over to Hungary to give her a hug, as she had too preoccupied with the twins to give hero ne earlier.

"Say, (Name), would you and Romano want to spend the night here, tonight?"

(Name)'s eyes lit up. It'd be like when she lived here. "Of course I'd want to, but I don't know about Romano." Romano's ears perked up when he heard his name.

"What about me?" he asked, not sure of what context his name was used in.

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Hungary repeated for him. (Name) grinned. "It'll be fuuuuun!" She urged, and Romano sighed. "Very well." (Name) left Hungary's arms and hugged Romano, who blushed at the touch.

"Thank you!" She smiled into his shoulder. Romano looked to Spain for help, his red face very obvious. Spain bit his tongue and tried not to laugh at the poor boy.

But, soon enough she let go, and took Romano and Italy's hands and ran off into the large house. Spain waved them off, and then was shooed into his car by Hungary. "Now, you get some rest, alright?" He nodded.

Spain was wordless as he drove off. This would be the first time in a long time that he was without the kids. It was quiet as he drove home, without Romano's jabs at him, or (Name)'s little comments. He finally got home, and went straight to his room, and sat down on his bed, took off his shoes and his pants, leaving him in his t-shirt and some boxers, and he went in the covers for a nice nap.

That plan didn't work very well. He lay awake for some time, listening for what he could in the empty house. There weren't any noises like when the kids where there, there was no sounds of hushed children whispering, or of Romano complaining, or anything he had come to know.

Spain sighed, and turned onto his side.

"Maybe this is what empty nest syndrome is like…"

**Yeah, I was planning more for this, but I'll have to do it later, because I need to sleep. I haven't been getting enough sleep recently, and staying up to write hasn't helped XD **

**I'll put up more chapters later, most likely this weekend, because I have a school dance tomorrow, and that lasts a while, and there's no way I'm going to want to stay up and write after that. **

**Ok, I'll want to, but that doesn't mean it's good for my health, or that I'll do it.**

**Reviews?**


	22. Piano

**Oh, jeez, it's been a long time again. I swear, I'm not trying to update this infrequently! Forgive me! But, here's a (hopefully) good chapter to make up for it.**

Spain laid down almost haphazardly on his couch, spread out lazily. It was kind of relaxing for the kids to be gone, but it seemed…empty. He couldn't remember the last time his house was empty like this. And dammit, he didn't like it.

It didn't feel the same without his little girl's smiling cherub face, or even Romano's stubborn frowns, they were as much a part of this family as he was.

* * *

When (Name) ran into the house, one of the first things she did was to look for two certain characters. She took off her shoes in the entryway, then ran through, leaving Italy and Romano behind. She ducked through the massive arched hallways and wide corridors, listening for music.

She didn't hear any music, even when she came to the room where she had spent most of her time. The Music Room, where Austria kept all of his instruments. (Name) had only learned the piano, but she had always wanted to try the other instruments.

She quietly creaked open the door, and peeked in. There wasn't any one in there. The piano sat in the near center of the room, glistening black. (Name) quickly looked around her before going into the room and shutting the door behind her.

She glided her fingers over the ivory keys, almost lovingly. "It's been a long time." She said, and she sat at the piano and began playing a few short simple tunes to warm up. She took a deep breath and began to play.

She remembered the movements over the keys by instinct, and before she realized she was doing it, she was playing the first song she heard Mr. Austria play. She remembered the words Italy and her made up for it.

"Hey hey papa, could I have some wine!

Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!

It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget,

The taste of bolognese won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle,that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I'm Hetalia!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Looking closely, there's Earth!

Or maybe it's Earth?

I'm Hetalia!

Ah, a fabulous world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Let's have a toast with our boots!

Hetalia!

(Name) was interrupted by clapping. "Huh?" She looked up from the piano and behind her, to see Austria clapping lightly. She blushed deeply, and nearly fell off the chair. "M-Mr. Austria!"

"That was well done, (Name). Have you been practicing?"

(Name) stood up and looked to the floor in embarrassment. "No. I haven't." She couldn't believe someone had heard her.

"It sounded better than when you were last here." Austria said, coming to the piano, his shoes making light clicking sounds on the tile floor. He moved his hand in a flourish over the keys, creating a quick airy tune.

"You should probably take lessons again." Austria said, sitting down at the piano, and he began playing. (Name) nodded her head, and silently left the room.

"I wonder where Holy Rome is!" She set her mind on something else quickly, trying to ignore Austria's strange ramblings. She ran off looking for the nation, just as Austria finished playing in the other room.

He sat back and mused momentarily. "I wonder if Spain would sell her to me…"

**Don't get mad at Austria for wanting to buy you, because after all, you are a country, and it's not like countries haven't passed between hands before (like Canada). But, now that I've finished this, I can go crawl under my rock again XD**

**Review mon lapins?**


	23. Big Notice

As you may know, FanFiction is getting rid of M-rated stories. So that means that this one is getting the boot. I'm planning on continuing posting my M-rated stories on my tumblr luckysee12 (dot) tumblr (dot) com / (just remove the spaces and add in the dots). I hope to post the stories up soon!


	24. Sorry About That

Ok, so if you guys read my last notice, you know of the news going about on Fan-fiction? Supposedly stories showing sexual content and extreme violence are to be removed, because there is no MA button. So rated M stories without that stuff is fine, so this story is fine thankfully. I'll keep writing it on here :)


	25. I Was Not Needed

**Ok, first off is to apologize for leaving you guys hanging for, what has it been, three months? I feel horrible about it, and I never intended to be such a horrible person to you guys, or to AlchemyNoob who was so kind as to let me adopt the story. I stopped writing on FF because it was making me angry, and because I no longer had the inspiration to write for Dorado, as much as I loved it, I feel like I didn't live up to the story with my writing. It had such an opportunity to be great, and I feel that I kind of smashed that with the way I wrote it. My story arcs were crummy and fell through and didn't help move the story forward, I didn't have any structure at all, and I think I didn't do that great of a job.**

**In the time that I've been gone, I've been writing other stories and improving my writing, so I'm going to pick up the pen again for Dorado, and use the new inspiration I got while being sick. I'm so sorry I let you guys down like that, and I thank all of you, especially the occasional reviewers who asked me to continue so nicely.**

**Now, after that long apology note, I'm sure you're all like 'Come on Lucky, where's our story?!'. Here you go~ I'm going to be writing in third person with the original reader insert style~**

* * *

Tresses of (hair color) hair flowed behind the girl as she ran to and fro each room, peeking into each from the doorway, finding only servants and empty rooms, not finding the short, caped blonde she was looking for. She frowned as the more places she looked didn't contain the one she was after.

She pouted when she opened the last door in the hallway, and it was empty and devoid of much other than some covered furniture and dust. "(Name)?" A soft voice behind her asked, and she recognized it instantly. "Holy Rome!" She smiled, turning around to hug the blond, who was slightly flustered at the sudden show of affection.

"I've missed you so much! I didn't get to say goodbye before!" She cried out, squeezing Holy Rome tightly. "I missed you too (Name)." Holy Rome managed to breathe out. (Name) finally released him and grabbed his hands. "So have you and Ital-?" (Name) stopped and looked around quickly before continuing. "Wait…not here."

(Name) smiled at him. "We don't want Italy hearing of this," She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room. "Ugh, it's so dusty!" She admonished, opening the window slightly to let fresh air in. "So, have you told Italy yet?" She asked him.

Holy Rome blushed pink and looked to the side, picking up an old faded pink pillow sitting on top of one of the white covered chairs. "I-I haven't said anything yet. It's hard, she's just so…so perfect and beautiful…I really like her, and I'm happy that I have you to help me with this." Holy Rome buried his face in the pillow shyly, and (Name) pulled his hands away softly and smiled at him.

"Of course Holy Rome, and I like you and I want to help you. I think Italy likes you too." (Name) smiles. "You just need to tell Italy how you feel, alright?" "Really?" "Yes, I'm sure everything will work out!" Holy Rome nodded, looking up from the pillow. "Thank you (Name)."

"It's no problem!" She smiled happily, leaning forward to trap him in a hug, which he returned gratefully. "Now, we have to tell Italy!" She urged him, pushing him out towards the door. "W-wait!" He cried, flailing, (Name) pushing him forward anyways.

* * *

When (Name) had left them, Romano was forced to listen to Italy's chatter, and Italy had somehow decided that Romano needed to be shown every corner of the residence. Romano had tuned him out already by the time they had reached the courtyard, and he was just absentmindedly looking through windows, when he spotted (Name) and Holy Rome talking by one.

Romano stopped in place as Italy kept moving on, not seeing that his brother had long since stopped. Romano listened, hearing some of the conversation floating his way. "-so perfect and beautiful…" Was the first thing he heard. Was HRE calling (Name) that? Romano stood statue still, and looked at Holy Rome's flushed face and (Name)'s big grin.

"-really like…I'm happy to have you-" W-was Holy Rome…confessing to (Name)? Romano's hands twitched, slowly forming fists as he glared towards the window. "Of course Holy Rome, and I like you-" Romano's heart sank.

(Name) liked Holy Rome back? Why was he so angry about this? Why should he care even? It's not like he ever liked (Name) anyways, she was just a horrible, ugly, disgusting, putrid, nice, kind, clever, smart, caring, lovely, beautiful, most perfect girl he ever knew.

"…I'm in love with her…" Romano's eyes widened as he realized this out loud. He was in love with (Name). Romano's heels dug into the ground, and his face turned to the ground. He loved her…and she…she liked Holy Rome…

She probably hated him anyways. Everyone did! Even that tomato bastard was only pretending to like him! S-she could never like him…He was just another worthless piece of trash! "-we have to tell Italy!" Tell Italy of what? The news that they were in love with each other? Romano's feet moved themselves from the ground and took him off running out of the courtyard.

"Fratello!" Italy yelled, finally noticing his twin wasn't by his side. Romano ignored him, wiping tears off his face angrily, running away. He wasn't needed here anymore. Holy Rome and (Name) could go ahead and be happy by their selves!

"I am not needed here…I was _never needed._"


End file.
